The invention is based on a reciprocating hand saw with a direct-current motor.
A reciprocating hand saw with a direct-current motor is already known in which the gearbox and the gear of a conventional reciprocating hand saw, which can be operated with alternating current, is coupled to a direct-current motor, and the gear input pinion is coupled in a manner fixed against relative rotation to the motor shaft of the direct-current motor via a one-piece coupling part. This coupling is relatively inelastic and is therefore vulnerable to a deviation in parallelism of the motor axis to the gear axis. Because of the requisite high alignment accuracy required, the known battery-operated reciprocating hand saw is relatively inexpensive and vulnerable to shock or impact, or in other words to an unwanted change in position of the motor.